Create your character!
by BillytheIntern
Summary: Still need four phobias otherwise i'm making them up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Chris Maclain here, dropping season 4 of TVs hottest reality show! Here's the bad thing though we had all 22 teens picked and ready to go, but they all got picked to go on some other reality show and quit, so I'm gonna need 22 new campers to send in their audition tapes and fill out this application form below, remember you have to be sixteen years old, and have a unique personality, only different personalities will be chosen out of 11 boys and 11 girls, the personalities I'm looking for are: hopeless (boy), angry(girl), lazy(boy), hunk(boy), nice(girl), jock(boy), insane(girl), creeper(boy), wannabe(girl), smart(girl), rule-follower(girl), nerd(boy), cool(boy), animal lover(girl), stupid(girl), kind but tough(boy), happy(boy), loudmouthed(girl), delinquent(boy), mean(girl), goth(girl), and food obsessed(boy). Here is the application form pick the stereotype above that you best think describes you! **

**(Below create a character, only use a personality from above please, the people who have created the best person from each of the 22 stereotypes will be chosen.)**

**Name:**

**Stereotype:**

**Clothes:**

**Looks like:**

**Personality:**

**Audition Tape:**

**Plans for the money:**


	2. URGENT!

Alright just to say, spots taken: animal lover, rule follower, the mean girl, nice girl, goth girl, delinquent, the smart girl, the insane girl, the hunk, the loudmouth, and the angry girl, I still am in need of nine male characters and two girls. Send in your characters.

NOTE: THE ANIMAL-LOVER, I INTENDED TO BE A GUY, BUT I DID SAY YOU COULD MAKE THEM EITHER GENDER, BUT I WANT ALL CHARACTERS TO HAVE DIFFERENT STEREOTYPE, REMAINING STEREOTYPES: cool, loner, surfer, party, lazy, jock, nerdy, wannabe, dweebish, dumb blonde, and fat.

OH and feel free to make up your own, I didn't intend for these to be the ONLY twenty-two stereotypes, make up your own if you want.


	3. Chapter 3

**Characters taken already: BOYS:**

**Ken Harrison (Delinquent) Princess Tikal Calafiore**

**Russell Figgins (Hunk) Titan Wolf**

**Mike Nichols (loner) Christian Exodia**

**Charles Harper (party dude) bettycrocker540**

**Travis Lane (jock) Epic-blob**

**Christian Marcando(surfer) Celebrity in my own head**

**Shane Thompson (nice guy) smt16**

**GIRLS: Krystal Brooks (animal lover) Crystal Persian**

**Lauren (rule-follower) Ruh-nes-me**

**Deven (mean girl) n03113n03113**

**Cherry Clearwater (nice girl) Mermaidstarfish**

**Luna Woodson (goth girl) Sulinki**

**Molly (smart girl) Mollycules**

**May-May (The insane girl) Paka-Simon-Trevor-Forever**

**Lala (loudmouth) The Freaky Mathchick**

**Ashten Van Hoover (angry) BlackxDays**

**Janice Anderson (wannabe) Realityshowfan**

**Jessica Amberstien (dumb blonder) smt16**

**Four Guys Left: suggested stereotypes: Cool, Nerdy, skilled, fat, funny, or lazy.**


	4. Welcome to TDI!

INTRODUCTION!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS…OR YOURS!

Alright four more people sent in tapes, and here they are

Hayden Hamel (Nerdy skater) Midnight Bluestream

Ryan Maschot (funny guy) Sarcastic-emo-nerd

Jay (cool lazy dude) TDA22

Payton (the dweeb) Fedora Kid

"Alright were rolling, FINALLY! After waiting for so long we have finally gotten twenty-two amazing campers for the newest season of total…Drama…ISLAND!!!" said Chris McKlean, the engaging host, "and for once, I can't wait to meet them, they should be here any minute." And as if on cue a boat pulled up next to the dock, an average height girl stepped out of the boat, she had an hour glass figure, dark brown eyes, she was tan, and she had brown hair with blonde streaks. Her shirt says HOLA in midnight blue, black kakis, and white sandals. "Hello," Chris said as he scanned the folder for this campers profile. "KRYSTAL!, Welcome to Total Drama Island!"

"Hello Chris, it's very nice to meet you," Krystal said, as she stepped to the other side of the dock, "I'm looking forward to this season."

"Oh me too Krystal, me too," Chris said as he snickered. Another boat pulled up, and a girl who looked exactly like Courtney stepped out, the only difference was that she had pink on her shirt, with white and black, and white capris. "Hello Courtn…I mean Lauren…WHAT'S UP?!"

"Hello there, it's very nice to meet you Chris, and you are?" Lauren said.

"Krystal," Krystal said happily, awaiting a high five or a handshake, which never happened.

"Tension already, this will be AWESOME!," Chris exclaimed, loud enough for the person in the next boat to hear.

"DON'T SCREAM SO LOUDLY, CHRIS!," the girl said as she stepped out, she wore saggy jean shorts, a tank top, and converses, but for the most part she looked like Heather.

"Welcome to Total Drama Island, Deven!, were glad to have you here," Chris said, getting a devious glare from her as she walked over to where the other two girls stood.

"Hi, I'm Krystal, it's nice to meet you," Krystal said smiling.

"Ummm…drop dead, why do you think you can talk to me!" Deven screamed.

"Like I said, tension, I guess that's what I get when the first three people to show up are all teenage girls," Chris shrugged. "Up next is…Cherry!" A girl, with a pale pink hoody, jeans, and sneakers, and hat, stepped out of the boat, she has a curvy body, her arms were a tad muscular, and she had pixie red hair.

"Hi Chris, what's up, this place looks awesome!, I can't wait till we get started," Cherry said. Cherry walked over to the other three girls and immediately started talking to Krystal, Deven and Lauren just stared at them.

"Oh please let the next one be a boy…," Chris said with his eyes closed and his fingers crossed, he opened one eye, to realize, that the next person was a girl, again!, "FINE!, what's up Luna?" A girl wearing just about all black, except for the white laces on her boots, her shirt reads 'that's what you get,' fair skinned, and black hair that reaches her back and tied in a ponytail, she was skinny and curvy.

"hi…, I refuse to stay here, Chris…please tell me this is not where were staying?!" Luna said flustered.

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news Luna, but this is uhhh…where were staying…hehe," Chris said laughing loudly. Another boat showed up, it rolled by, and finally a boy stepped out, he looked like a more muscular Zac Efron, with a white leather t-shirt jacket, torn denim pants, white sneakers, and black sunglasses. A cop in the front seat of the boat signaled Chris. Chris signaled back.

"Hmmmmm…I approve of this place," Ken said smiling, "but I'd enjoy it more if there was some form of luxury here."

"Sorry Kenny, but the only form of luxury here is for me," Chris said laughing.

"Okay, then…, whatever…guess I'll just sit down over here and sleep," Ken said.

"Good idea, it's probably gonna be the only sleep you'll get," Chris said maniacally, watching as another boat pulled up alongside the dock. A girl with jet black hair, skinny with tan skin, she wore a Hollister sweatshirt, dark-wash jeans, and black converse. "Welcome to Total Drama Island Molly, hope you enjoy!"

"Yeah, I can pretty much calculate the percentage of me actually liking this place at zero percent, I'm only doing this for vet school," Molly said as she almost tripped out of the boat. "But I guess I'll try to make some use of it, after all this is where I'll be spending my summer."

"Uhhh…yeah!, hehe" Chris said sadly, "okay, moving on!" A boat pulled up, and no one stepped out, Chris walked over to the dock and saw bubbles rising to the surface, suddenly the dock burst, and a shadow jumped out, a girl with light blonde hair, dark denim shorts, a bright pink tank top, purple tights, silver pumps, and a jacket stepped out of the hole laughing. Everyone stood at the other end of the dock in horror. As the girl walked close. "and you must be Marissa," Chris said.

"It's May-May!" May-May said. "So hey, ummm, when is everybody else getting here?" She said as another boat pulled up. A boy stepped out, his hair was slicked back, he was slightly muscular, was wearing all leather and black biker boots.

"Russell, welcome my friend, hope your promise comes true, we'd better get some good ratings man!" Chris said.

"First off, I'm THE Russell Figgins, and second, I bet as soon as I stepped out of that boat your ratings skyrocketed," Russell said as he smiled, pointed, and winked at the camera. "And I see many ladies are already here to adore me, what's up ladies?!" Russell said smiling. All of the girls who were there (except Marissa, stared, their eyes were fixed on him. Another boat pulled up and a tall half Mexican, half African American girl stepped out, she wore a black shirt, with rine stones that spelled out the word SEXY, she also wore faded denim skinny jeans, she was wearing a zoo york hat and had long straight black hair.

"HEY WASSUP," Lala said, "LALA IS HERE YA'LL, let the party begin!" Everyone stared at her unenthusiastically, well actually, most of them were still staring at Russell. "Wow, this is uhhh…"

"Yeah, kind of boring isn't it?" Chris said, "well at least someone enthusiastic is here, welcome to Camp Wawanakwa, Lalaine."

"Thank you Chris," Lala said, "I'm REALLY excited to be here, don't worry, all my friends back in the city, promised they'd tune in just to see me, so you'll get some major ratings!"

"Good to hear," Chris said as yet another boat dropped off another money craving camper off on the dock. The next person to show up was pretty scary, she was covered in piercings and tattoos, she had dirty blonde hair, with pink lowlights. She was wearing a white tube top, a black cropped leather jacket, slightly ripped skinny jeans, and Nike classic hightops. "Hello Ashten, good to have you on the show!" Chris said smiling.

"Hi," Ash said, "This place is stupid."

"AND THAT'S WHY YOUR STAYING HERE!" Chris said, "my place has AC, a nice warm bed, and hot meals everyday!"

"You enjoy the pain of others don't you?" Ash said.

"Yes, yes I do," Chris said.

"Than we have something in common," Ash said smiling, Chris sneered. The next camper to show up looked a lot like Duncan, he wore a black top, and black jeans with little green streaks in them. "Welcome Mike!" Chris said.

"Hey," Mike said, "I'm bored already…"

"That's great!" Chris said, "Now go stand over there, your hogging up the camera space."

"Okay…" Mike said as he put his hands in his pockets and walked away silently. The next boat to show up was blasting music loudly, and a guy flipped out of the boat, his suitcase landed next to him, he had a blue t-shirt, that said party animal on it, he wore a black unzipped hoodie, slightly faded jeans, and black vans. He has short spikey black hair, he was tanned, fairly tall, and slightly muscular.

"WOOHOO!" Charles said as he landed on the dock. "How's it going Chris?!"

"Pretty good man, pretty good," Chris said.

"I'm so stoked for this season, I can't wait to get started man!" Charles said.

"Glad to hear it," Chris said, smiling evilly. The next boat pulled by and dropped off a girl who looked slightly like Beth except she had shaggy blonde hair, a pink shirt and purple velvet pants, and no braces.

"Hi Chris, hi everybody, HELLO ENTIRE VIEWING WORLD!" Janice said happily.

"Okay, please back away from the camera," Chris said as he dragged her away.

"okay…ummm…BYE!" Janice said as she slowly disappeared from the view of the camera. The next boat pulled up and a guy wearing a long-sleeved white shirt, under a black and green school football jersey, with the number twenty-two and Jaguars on it, blue jeans, and black vans, he has light blonde spiked up hair, he is pale, sort of tall, and a thin athletic body.

"Travis, what's up man?" Chris said.

"Hey Chris, thanks for picking me!" Travis said smiling.

"yup, we were impressed with your shot from half-court," Chris said, "and welcome to Camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next eight weeks."

"Sounds good, I'm hyped to start," Travis said as he walked over to join the others. The next boat pulled up and all the boys eyes nearly popped out of their head, Russell scoffed. The girl who stepped out wore a black and white long sleeved shirt, that goes past her shoulders, a pink miniskirt, and blue high heeled wedges, she had long curly blonde hair, tan, and the same body as Lindsay.

"Everyone please help me welcome, Jessica!" Chris said as she began to walk closer.

"HI! What's up Kip?" Jessica said.

"ummm…It's Chris…" Chris said as he glared at her.

"Oh…okay, is everyone else here?" Jessica said.

"Not yet, were still waiting on a few others," Chris smiled. "Now go!" Another boat pulled up and a boy carrying a surfboard got out, he wore a very worn out blue t-shirt, with a bright yellow sun on it, he has Khaki shorts that reach his knees, and white sneakers. He was blonde and had a faux hawk, tanned skin, he was muscular, kind of tall, and a has a butterfly tattooed on his neck. "Welcome Christian, nice to have you here, dude!"

"It's good to be here man," Christian said, "I'm ready to rock this beach." The camera spun in a circle, to show a disgusting polluted beach. Another boat pulled up, and a tall teen stepped out, he wore all red and black, he has dark brown hair, slim, he was muscular, and tanned skin.

"Welcome, Shane!" Chris said.

"Hello Chris, it's very nice to meet you," he said as he put out his hand for a hand shake, which Chris reluctantly accepted. "I can't wait to meet new friends here, this'll be great!"

"Yeah…I sure hope so," Chris said.

"Excellent," Shane said. Another boat floated up past the dock, the boy who stepped out wore a red shirt, black athletic shorts, and a tan hat which he wore backwards. He looked kind of like Duncan, just without all the piercings and the Mohawk.

"Welcome to the island Jay!" Chris said.

"Hey, I'm glad I was picked," Jay said happily.

"Good, but after we get started, you may not be as glad," Chris said snickering as Jay raised one eyebrow and walked over to join the others. Another boat pulled up, and a boy with shoulder length black hair, fairly short, a black short sleeved shirt with a red blood platter pattern, red skinny jeans, a stud belt, black converse, black half-finger gloves that extend to his elbows, and a black choker. "Yo! Ryan, what's up buddy, you and you're uhhh…thirty-two lawyers," Chris said fake smiling.

"Hahaha, I'm ready to roll, hope this is more fun than being at home," Rye said as he pointed at the camera.

"Oh trust me, it will be," Chris rubbed his hands together and laughed.

"Good to hear, WOOHOO!" Rye said as he dashed to the others. Another boat drove by and a kid stepped out, he had auburn hair, he wore brown oval shaped glasses, medium height, tanned, and a little lanky. He wore a baggy dark blue shirt, blue jeans, and black skateboarding shoes.

"Welcome, Hayden!" Chris said.

"Hey!" Hayden said as he performed and failed a skateboard trick landing face first on the dock. "AWWW! Man that hurt! HAHAHA!" Hayden laughed as he grasped his nose in pain, he picked up his glasses and skateboarded over to join the others. The final boat showed up and a kid with freckles covering his face, blonde hair, and wearing glasses stepped out. He wore black sneakers and white socks, his tan shorts came high above his waste, and he had a light blue shirt on with Hello Kitty on it, which to his dismay many of he guys and even some of the girls laughed at, with exception of Krystal and Cherry, who both said 'awwwe.'

"Welcome to Total Drama Island Payton," Chris said as he failed to hold back his laugh.

"Hello Chris, hello everyone else, thank you for that wonderful greeting," Payton said as he proudly walked over to join the others.

"Alright, now I'm gonna snap the group photo, and than you'll learn your teams," Chris said as he pulled out a camera and before they could get prepared, he snapped the picture. "Alright, let's go to the bonfire pit."

"Okay, when I call your name, go stand over there," Chris said as he gestured to the left. "Alright, Ryan, Jay, Payton, Hayden, Russell, Deven, Jessica, May-May, Lala, Janice, and Luna…You guys are the…" he tossed them a cloth which when came unfolded revealed a turtle with only two legs "…AWKWARD TURTLES!"

"Cool…" Payton said as he stared at the fabric.

"Alright the rest of you over here…" Chris said as he gestured to the right, "Ken, Mike, Christian, Shane, Travis, Charlie, Lauren, Krystal, Cherry, Molly, and Ashten, you guys are the…" He tossed them a cloth which when unfolded, revealed a picture of a Chicken with an afro and sunglasses. "…FUNKY CHICKENS!"

"If it wasn't for the money, I'd quit now," Ash said as she stared disqustedly at the poster.

"Alright, now being a summer camp, girls get one side of the cabin and dudes get the other," Chris said as he smiled at the campers. "In addition, the turtles get the right cabin, while the Chickens get the left cabin.

"Cool," Ken said as all the campers got up and separated to their respective cabins.

"This'll be awesome!" Chris said as he smiled at the camera.

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY REPORT TO THE MESS HALL FOR LUNCH," Chris said into the loudspeaker…"and oh yeah, YOUR FIRST CHALLENGE BEGINS IN ONE HOUR!"

"hehe, we've got a little surprise for you kids," Chef said.

"Oh no, a surprise from Chef and Chris, were like gonna die or something," Cherry said.

"Don't worry, nothing bad can possibly happen on the first challenge," Christian reassured her. The camera zooms in to the top of the cliff. "or not…"

(end episode 1)


	5. Welcome to TDI part: 2

"Last time on Total Drama Island," Chris said, standing on the dock. "The twenty-two teens, reluctantly arrived at the camp, and after the introductions were made, and the group photo was taken, the teams were announced, it seems now that it's the Turtles versus the Chickens. After a short unpacking period, and a brief lunch, the campers found out their first challenge, THE INSANE CLIFF DIVE! Hahaha!, so find out which team leaves with ultimate domination, today on total…Drama…ISLAND!

________________________________________________________________________

The campers stood at the top of the cliff staring down, Rye gulped, Payton fainted.

"Looks like you're all a bit nervous, but you know the routine from the first season, the team that has the most amount of people that jump, get the carts to carry their hot tub supplies back to camp," Chris said laughing as he talked. Alright the Funky Chickens will go first.

"So, uhhh…who wants to jump first," Travis said, looking down nervously.

"Lemme go, I'm one with the water," Christian said as he clapped his hands together and breathed out. And so Christian jumped in and stuck the landing, he came up, and gave a thumbs up towards his team as they cheered.

"Sweet, he made it!," Shane said, "ME NEXT, ME NEXT!" Shane ran back to get a running start, but before his jump, he tripped and fell off the cliff. He screamed as he fell, but landed in the center anyway, but did a belly flop. "Ouch!" He mumbled as he sank.

"Yeeshhhh, that had to hurt," Chris laughed, but that's two jumpers for the Chickens. "Whose next?"

"I've got this," Ken said as he cracked his knuckles, "I've been in more dangerous situations than this." Ken staggered at the end of the cliff, but jumped and landed perfectly…on his…well (you know what I mean.) He screamed and slid into the water, but he made it. "Sweet!" Ken said as he twitched in pain, "That rocked!"

"I'll go next," Molly stepped up, she dove in, and calculated everything perfectly, and landed dead center. "My calculations never fail," she smiled and swam to shore.

"Sorry, but I'm not jumping, AT ALL!" Lauren said as she folded her arms.

"Can't blame ya, it is a one thousand foot jump," Chris said as he smiled and pulled out a rubber chicken hat and placed it atop her head. "The loser way down is that random escalator, right over there!" Chris gestured to the right.

"Fine, as long as I don't have to jump, I'm okay," Lauren said as she headed towards the escalator.

"I don't think I can do it!" Cherry said as she covered her eyes.

"Don't worry, as long as I'm here, there is nothing to be afraid of," Travis said as he smiled at her. She smiled back and they jumped together, and both landed in the circle. "YEAH!" Travis exclaimed.

"Woohoo!" Cherry shouted, "thanks Travis," she said as she smiled at him. Krystal jumped next, and landed outside the circle, but because of her kindness towards animals, the sharks carried her back to the shore.

"That's seven jumpers and one chicken, we still need three more, folks," Chris said as he stared at the remaining three.

"Well don't look at me, I ain't jumping it," Mike said as he snatched a Chicken hat and headed towards the escalator.

"Guess it's up to me and you Ash," Charlie said as he tried to put his arm around her. She dodged, grabbed his arm and tossed him off the cliff.

"Don't ever touch me…AGAIN!" Ash screamed as she jumped off last.

"Alright, we have nine jumpers and two chickens, alright Turtles your up!" Chris smiled.

"Okay, so…whose going first?" Jay asked.

"I'll go, if I can take countless beatings from my brother, constant mockery in school, for being the head of the My Little Pony fan club, all the nagging about loving Hannah Montana, I can take on a stupid one thousand foot high cliff!" Payton screamed as he stepped back to jump, he ran up and jumped head first towards the target zone and MADE IT!

"Wow, guess he isn't a total dork after all," Rye said laughing. "Guess I'm next buddies." he jumped off and hit a rock that was jutting out, causing to spin endlessly into the watery abyss below, but ended landing directly in the middle of the circle. "NICE!" he said as he climbed out of the water and started dancing.

"Okay, I am soooo not doing this," Deven said, as she turned around.

"Oh no you don't girl, if you ain't jumping, we ain't gonna win, your jumping," Lala said angrily.

"Make me, ghetto wannabe," Deven said.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T, YOU AIN'T GONNA LIVE TWO MORE SECONDS IF ANOTHER CRACK LIKE THAT COMES OUT," Lala exclaimed.

"ooohhh…tension," May-May said as she grinned, "me likey the tension." As she finished Lala picked up Deven and was about to throw her off, but Jessica's tripped and pushed them both off, and fell off herself, but even though this mistake was made, they all landed dead-center.

"That was so scary," Jessica said, "I think I broke a nail," she whined.

"You are so lucky that you didn't actually throw me Lala, you'd be soooo dead right now if you would have," Deven growled.

"Hey at least we landed in the middle girl, be happy," Lala laughed. Next Hayden jumped, and landed in the middle, he was followed by May-May, who also landed in the middle, and Luna who once again, landed in the middle.

"Phew…I thought I was gonna die for sure," Luna said.

(confessional)

Luna: Chris is crazy, I've gotta hand it to him, this challenge was brilliant.

Charlie: OUCH!, man my head hurts, that really wasn't cool!

Jay: eh…I've gotta jump sometime, might as well be now.

(end)

"Here goes nothing," Jay said as he held his nose and jumped. He landed spot on, in the center, leaving only Russell and Janice left as the jumpers.

"Ummm…I'm not jumping, the ladies couldn't handle it if the Russell Figgins ended up dying, sorry guys," Russell said as he walked over to the escalator.

"Come on Janice, this is all you!" Hayden said, "NO PRESSURE!"

"I can do this, I see my parents do this sorta thing all the time in the circus, come on Janice, COME ON! YOU CAN DO THIS!" Janice shouted as she jumped with her eyes closed. She landed spot on in the center and her whole team cheered.

"Way to stick the landing girl," Hayden said as he high fived her, when she stepped out of the water.

"Alright, the turtles won the first half, so they get the carrying equipment, now hurry up and get back to the campgrounds," Chris said.

The turtles gathered their boxes and equipment and started towards the campgrounds. The chickens gathered their boxes and started towards the campgrounds, but in the next five minutes, the turtles were far out of sight. "Were done for!" Lauren said.

"It's partly because of you, y'know that right," Ash said.

"What do you mean, I'm not going to risk my life like that, I'm one hundred percent sure, that, that specific challenge, was not tested," Lauren said sure of herself.

"Or maybe you were just scared, didja ever think of that," Ken said.

"NO! Lauren said angrily, "that challenge wasn't tested and I stand sure of that fact."

"Okay okay," Ken said. Meanwhile back at the Turtles, they merrily trudged along, and in almost no time at all, they arrived at the campgrounds.

"We have so got this one in the bag," Hayden jumped up excitedly.

"SWEET!" Payton said, "we made it."

"Cool," Jay said, "Lets get started."

(confessional)

Ken: even I know when to give up, but I won't do so without a fight, we may have lost this challenge, but there is plenty more to come.

Lauren: Oh man! I'm totally dead! This isn't good, I don't wanna be the first one voted off.

Payton: WERE WINNING, WERE WINNING! HOOOOOOORAY!

(end)

The Chickens arrived just in time to see a finished hot tub and Chris with a smug look on his face. "Sorry guys, but you arrived way too late, it's all over now, but for this first challenge, the turtles have won!

"Dang it!" Christian said, "I thought we totally had that."

"man…" Travis said, "…too bad…" Cherry put her hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry Travis, we just have to try harder," Cherry said.

"Thanks Cherry," Travis said smiling.

"Alright, well Chickens, bonfire tonight, sorry to tell you that," Chris said, but for now, go get some dinner. The campers all headed into the mess hall, the chickens began to discuss who to vote off.

"Hmmm…" Krystal said, "I have no idea who should go."

"IT SHOULD BE LAUREN OR MIKE!" Ash said as she bashed her fist into the table, cracking it in half, "THEY'RE THE REASON WE LOST!"

"I should have jumped," Mike said.

(confessional)

Mike: crap! Now I'm being targeted…this stinks…

(end)

"AND FURTHERMORE, LAUREN IS TRYING TO DEFEND HERSELF!" Ash said.

"It's pretty clear who your voting for Ashten, then I guess," Ken said as he laid back and folded his arms.

"YOU BETCHA, I'M NOT STANDING FOR THIS!" Ash said as she picked up two bowls and tossed them at Lauren.

"yeesh…" Lauren said as she dodged them.

**ALRIGHT READERS VOTE OFF ONE OF THE CHICKENS: KEN, TRAVIS, CHARLIE, CHRISTIAN, MIKE, SHANE, CHERRY, KRYSTAL, MOLLY, ASHTEN, OR LAUREN. WHOEVER RECIEVES THE MOST VOTES, GETS THE BOOT, oh…and uhhh, no hard feelings towards the loser. Just needed to get that out.**


	6. the first bonfire

(BONFIRE)

**The eleven Funky Chickens sat on the stumps in the tiny bonfire area, Chris walked over with a plate full of marshmallows, Only Lauren and Mike looked nervous, everyone else just sat back awaiting their marshmallow. "Alright campers, there are eleven of you in front of me, but I only have enough marshmallows to feed ten of you, so it looks like not only is one of you going hungry tonight, buuuut, you'll also be getting a one way ticket home on the boat of losers," Chris said glaring at all the campers. "Now when I can your name, you're safe." "Ken"**

"**Nice," Ken said as he walked over with a grin to retrieve his marshmallow.**

"**Hmmm…Krystal and Cherry, you two are also safe!" Chris said as he tossed two more marshmallows to them.**

"**cool," Krystal said smiling.**

"**Oh goodie!" Cherry said as she jumped up.**

"**Christian, Travis, and Molly, you three are also safe."**

"**Just as I predicted," Molly said proudly.**

"**Shane and Charlie, both of you are safe."**

"**Finally," Charlie said he held his head in pain.**

"**Alright campers, I have 2 marshmallows left, and three campers sitting in front of me, okay…Mike," Chris said as he tossed Mike a marshmallow.**

"**R…Really?" Mike said surprised.**

"**Yes…really!" Chris said, "Okay and this last marshmallow goes to, between Ashten and Lauren, and it goes to……………………**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**Lauren…"**

"**WHAT!" Ash screamed as she flew out of her seat and grabbed Chris' shirt. "HOW IS SHE SAFE?!" **

"**Well, she only received two votes, sorry, but you got more votes than she did, meaning, you get the boot." Chris said folding his arms. **

"**THIS ISN'T THE END, I WILL NOT BE SILENCED THIS EASILY," Ash said as she kicked the bonfire barrel square into the cliff, destroying it.**

"**DAHHH!, You can't do that, the forest could've been burnt down," Krystal said, almost starting to cry.**

"**THIS IS AN OUTRAGE, I SIGNED UP FOR THIS SHOW TO WIN!" Ash said outraged, "NOT TO COME IN…DEAD…LAST, I REFUSE TO LEAVE."**

"**Oh…sorry, but ummm…you kinda hafta go if you've been voted off," Chris said half sadly, half angrily. "Chef," Chris said snapping his fingers.**

"**Yeah, I gotchu, I'm on it," Chef said as he and Will(a random intern) tied her up and brought her down to the boat.**

"**THIS ISN'T OVER," Ash said, "I SWEAR TO YOU CHRIS MCKLEAN THAT I WILL BE BACK TO ENACT MY VENGEANCE!"**

"**Poor delusional psychopathic girl, never had a chance," Chris said as the boat chugged off into the night, and Ashtens voice, (she was still screaming), slowly faded away to a whisper, and than disappeared. **

"**Now we have a better chance to win, without her, you guys," Christian said.**

"**Yeah, she was grade A scary!," Travis said still shaking at the memory of her.**

**(confessional)**

**Molly: When she got voted off I seriously thought she was gonna kill one of us…whew…glad she didn't get the chance.**

**(end)**

"**Alright campers, the rest of you can go get some sleep, that musta been hard to see," Chris said gesturing towards the cabins. "Goodnight campers."**

"**Okay, at least we can sleep now knowing that we're safe," Cherry said, relieved.**

"**I agree…phew…," Krystal said, also breathing in a sigh of relief.**

"_**Oh man…, I'm a goner…," **_**Lauren thought as she walked back to the girls cabin.**

**(confessional)**

**???: So, my plan worked, one down, just twenty more idiots to go. HEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHE!**

**(end)**

**(end episode 2)**


	7. The big sleep

"**Last time on Total Drama Island, the teens were put to perhaps the most famous Total Drama challenge, the insane cliff dive, they were up to their necks in trouble, but in the end one Janice saved the day, and one the first half of the challenge for the turtles, after that was said and done, the campers were instructed to return to camp and build a hot tub, which the turtles finished before the chickens even returned to camp. Causing the chickens to go to the first bonfire, even though Mike and Lauren, provided a big contribution to the chickens loss, it was Ashten who got the boot, for her anger problems, leaving twenty-one campers and her to be the first one voted off. Now we have another decent challenge for our campers, so I dare you to stay awake for this thrilling challenge on this episode of total…Drama…ISLAND!!!"**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**The mess hall at morning breakfast, "Hello, campers I trust you all slept okay, NOT!" Chris laughed, "but trust me, there is a good reason why we woke you all up at four o clock in the morning."**

"**WELL SPILL IT!" Ken said, "Otherwise that face of yours ain't gonna be so pretty anymore if ya catch my drift."**

"**Okay, okay, but first why don't we have a little jog around the island, if that's okay with you guys," Chris said.**

"**A jog, really, oh man, now your talking, when do we start, HUH?! WHEN DO WE START?!" Travis said sounding like he was getting more excited by the minute.**

"**SHUT UP ALREADY," Chris said covering his ears, "Now, you start now."**

"**Awesome," Travis said as he dashed out the door, nearly tripping over his own feet as he did so. **

"**Ugh…it is way too early in the morning to be doing this crap!, I ain't gonna do it," Lala mumbled and then yawned.**

**(confessional)**

**Lala: man, there should be a law against this much torture in one place, it's killing me.**

**(end)**

"**That was totally awesome man!" Travis exclaimed, "thanks Chris now I'm pumped."**

"**Yahuh," Chris said, "even though that was supposed to tire you out even more, but okay…we've still gotta wait for everyone else to get back." About five minutes later Christian and Cherry showed up, followed by Ken, Jay and Krystal. In the next thirty minutes, ten more showed up, including: Ryan, Hayden, Molly, Charlie, Lauren, Deven, Luna, Russell, Shane, and May-May. In the next fifteen, four more showed up, Jessica, Janice, Lala, and Mike returned, and in the next FIFTEEN: Payton finally showed up.**

"**Took ya long enough geek," Russell said as he laughed.**

"**Who you calling a geek?!" Payton said, "TUBBY!" Everyone gasped, and in the next instant Payton was on the ground his cheek was red, and he was writhing in pain. **

"**Let's see you ever try to make fun of THE Russell Figgins ever again!" Russell said as he flipped his hair and walked away. Payton clumsily stood up, then fell back over, Krystal walked over to help him up and than glared at Russell deviously. **

"**Guess it's true, she really does take pity on animal," Ryan chuckled. **

"**Imbecil estupido," Krystal said as she glared at Ryan.**

"**Whatchu call me?" Ryan asked. Krystal just snickered and walked off, holding Payton, who was still screaming in pain. "I know you just insulted me, HEY!, DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"**

**(confessional)**

**Ryan: I KNOW she insulted me!**

**Krytsal: stupid jerk…**

**Payton: That idiot'll pay for that, I know people, and trust me, my people don't like it when you mess with me!(begins talking to his shirt) Isn't that right Hello Kitty?**

**Russell: The Russell Figgins is not insulted by such tomfoolery, that dweeb is going down!**

**(end)**

"**Alright, now after that long run, we've decided to do something nice for you all, for once," Chris moves to unveil a huge buffet, "alright, now you get to EAT!"**

"**EAT!" Ryan exclaimed, "Ryan love eat!"**

"**WoHoHoHo, calm down, there is a catch, but it will be explained afterwards," Chris said as he pushed Ryan back a few inches, "So, enjoy!" Everybody dove into the food, they all had looks of extreme enjoyment on their faces as the food was slowly devoured. **

**(confessional)**

**Jay: Chris gave us real food, I never thought I'd see the day when that man actually did something nice for OTHER people, this must be the end of the world.**

**(end)**

"**How was it?" Chris asked while laughing.**

"**Tasty, gimme more," Hayden said after burping. **

"**Hahaha, good, but now it's time for…THE AWAKE-A-THON!**

"**Awake-a-say what now?" Lala asked.**

"**The awake-a-thon, or in other words, trying to stay awake for three days without sleep," Chris laughed.**

**(confessional)**

**Jay: I knew there was gonna be some evil attachment to it.**

**Charlie: we fell for it again, how DUMB are we?!**

**Janice: This guy loves to torture us, I'm starting to even think the circus was better than this place.**

**(end)**

"**Were half way through the day, with all twenty-one campers still wide awake," Chris whispered.**

**(confessional)**

**Deven: The thing is…if I wanna win this game, whose to say I can't just make somebody else do all the work for me, or maybe…two somebodies.**

**(end)**

"**Hey, ummm, Jessica, Janice, can I speak to you two for a second?" Deven asked with her hands on her hips.**

"**Sure," Jessica said as she sprung up.**

**(confessional)**

**Luna: the queen bee is up to something, we'd better be cautious. **

**(end)**

"**Alright, so how would you two like to go to the final three," Deven sneered.**

"**I'm in," Jessica smiled. "OOO, can we let someone else in?" she asked excitedly.**

"**Who?" Deven asked raising an eyebrow.**

"**SHANE!" Jessica exclaimed.**

"**He is on the other team, no way!" Deven yelled.**

"**I'll join, but which one of us gets to win?" Janice asked with a smile.**

"**Oh, me of course, you two just do everything you can to make sure we all get there," Deven ordered.**

"**okay," they both looked at each other and nodded in agreement.**

**(confessional)**

**Deven: easier than taking candy from a baby.**

**(end)**

**After a short while longer, Mike gave up and just fell asleep, without so much as a word, he just collapsed. **

"**pathetic," Ken said, "I do these sort of things all the time.**

"**Really?" Lauren questioned, "Why do you think your such a tough guy?"**

"**Think?!" Ken retorted, "what do you mean think?, I know I'm tough, don't even question me!" In the next four hours, Russell, Lala, Hayden, Molly, and Charlie had fallen asleep. **

"**Alright there are still eight turtles awake and seven chickens, this is gonna be a looong three days," Chris chuckled.**

"**Ugh…, something is wrong with you, you know that?" Luna said as she yawned.**

"**Really? That's what my doctor says about me, hahaha, but I know there isn't anything wrong with me, well…at least that's what my imaginary friend Ham says," May-May said.**

"**Are you okay?" Jay asked as he yawned.**

"**Yeah, I'm fine, nothing wrong with me!" May-May shouted.**

"**Okay…," Jay said questioningly. And over on the chickens side.**

"**This is getting stupid, I've never stayed up this long before in my life," Ken said in a mixture of both tiredness and anger.**

"**Well you'd better," Lauren said, "I'm not gonna make the same mistake twice, I'm gonna win it for us this time around."**

"**Glad to hear it sweet cheeks, but I'm gonna hold you to it, looks like I'm gonna have to stay awake a little longer," Ken said smiling.**

"**Fine," Lauren said with confidence, "But I don't need to prove anything to you."**

"**No need to be so touchy," Ken said laughing.**

**Meanwhile, Cherry yawned and almost fell asleep, but Travis tapped her and she bolted up, she looked back and they smiled at each other. "Hey look, I know your tired, but try to stay awake, me and you can win this, together," Travis said quietly.**

"**Thanks, Travis," Cherry said after winking at him. A day passed and Christian, Shane, and May-May fell asleep.**

"**Alright, we have Ken, Travis, Cherry, Lauren, and Krystal left for the Chickens, and Ryan, Payton, Jay, Deven, Janice, Jessica, and Luna left for the Turtle, and we've past the half way mark, yeesh, we still have twelve people left, come on start falling asleep already," Chris whined. **

"**No way!, I'm winning this for Cherry," Travis smiled.**

"**and I'm winning for Travis," Cherry said.**

"**Fine!, Don't fall asleep, stay awake for eighteen more hours," Chris exclaimed and stormed off, just then through the loudspeaker, lullaby music started playing.**

"**CRAP!" Ken yelled, "now he's trying to force us to sleep."**

"**Rockabye baby!" Payton yelled, "I LOVE THIS SONG!" He fell asleep sucking his thumb.**

"**Yes," Chris snickered, "one down."**

"**What a geek," Ken said laughing.**

**(confessional)**

**Ken: Chris needs to lay off the torture, jeez, I'd rather be eating hospital food, then sitting here even a second while Chris tortures us…man I hate him!**

**(end)**

**Afterwards, Jessica and Janice were both out cold. "and now the Chickens have pulled ahead by one camper," Chris yelled.**

"**ahhh…this is actually kind of…fun!" Ryan said, looking at the stars.**

"**Tu grande imbecil," Krystal said laughing.**

"**Okay, what's your deal, I know your insulting me, and I'm getting tired of it," Ryan yelled.**

"**Si," Krystal laughed.**

"**Okay, I understood that one, so you were insulting me!" Ryan said, what did you say?"**

"**I called you a jerk," Krystal said, "I don't it when someone insults someone else."**

"**Than why did you insult me?!" Ryan yelled.**

"**Because you insulted both me and Payton, look…I'm sorry, forgive me," Krystal almost cried.**

"**No no, don't cry," Ryan said, "I hate it when girls cry, jus…just! DAH! Okay I have an idea, let's just forget it ever happened, I never insulted you or Payton and never insulted me, deal?"**

"**Yeah, thanks Ryan, tu muy simpatico," Krystal said.**

"**I thought you said you weren't gonna…," Ryan began to say.**

"**That wasn't an insult," Krystal said, "I called you, very nice"**

"**Oh…cool!" Ryan said.**

**A few hours later, both Ryan and Krystal had fallen asleep, along with Travis and Cherry. "Now it's three turtles, Jay, Luna, and Deven versus Ken and Lauren," Chris said, "WHO WILL WIN?!"**

"**so, whaddya think about this so far?" Jay asked Luna.**

"**it's pretty cool I guess, except I'm wicked tired," Luna whined.**

"**Alright campers here we go," Chris said, "STORYTIME!" **

"**Oh boy," Ken said.**

"**A documentary on…Maple Syrup!" Chris laughed.**

"**Maple Syrup?!" Lauren questioned, "you must have some screws loose."**

"**yes, yes I do, anyway, watch and enjoy," Chris said. A few hours into the movie, both Lauren and Deven were lights out, and Jay fell asleep about ten minutes thereafter.**

"**It's up to me," Luna said sadly.**

"**Psssh…you'll never beat me!" Ken said.**

**(confessional)**

**Ken: that was a lie, I've never been so tired before…**

**Luna: It's all over…(yawns)**

**(end)**

"**aw man…I'm sorry…team…," Ken said as he collapsed.**

"**and the Turtles win again, congratulations guys, you get to stay away from the bonfire again tonight," Chris said excitedly.**

"**wooo…,' Luna cheered as she collapsed.**

"**Alright, Ken has invincibility, but as for the rest of you, your all eligible for vote off," Chris laughed.**

**ALRIGHT: MY SPANISH SUCKS! LOL! BUT SORRY ABOUT THAT! UMMM…ALSO VOTE OFF A CHICKEN, KEN IS IMMUNE, SO THAT LEAVES: LAUREN, TRAVIS, CHERRY, KRYSTAL, CHARLIE, CHRISTIAN, MIKE, SHANE, AND MOLLY. SO VOTE READERS!**

**ALSO, THIS MAY BE THE LAST UPDATE FOR AWHILE, SORRY ****L… I have a two week vacation…, but when I get back, rest assured I will continue.**


	8. the second bonfire

At the bonfire pit, Chris sits in wait, for all the campers to be seated, "Alright guys, you lost again, sorry to say this, but…one of you is gonna be sent packing tonight, hehe…," Chris said smiling, "So when I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow, "Ken, your invincible, so here ya go!"

"Nice…," Ken said proudly and half asleep.

"Cherry and Travis, you two are also safe," Chris said with another smile.

"Cool, I'm glad…," Travis said with a soft smile to Cherry.

"Krystal, Christian, Charlie, and Molly, you four are also safe this time," Chris tossed all four of them marshmallows.

"I knew it," Molly said confidently.

"Party ON!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Shane, this is yours," Chris said passing out the second to last marshmallow, "alright, it's almost over, now…Mike, Lauren…this is the final marshmallow," Chris said.

"Oh boy," Mike said, actually looking a little worried.

"Not again…," Lauren whispered.

"and this goes to…," Chris said "

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Lauren!"

"Really?!" Lauren questioned.

"Yes, yes it's a shocker, but this one is yours, yeesh," Chris said, looking a tad upset.

"Awww…, man…," Mike said frowning, "Whatever…" he scoffed as he walked slowly and silently down to the boat of losers.

"Darnit!" Ken said, "we just lost one of our best teammates, THIS STINKS!"

(confessional)

???: Everything is going according to plan! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(end episode 3)


	9. Dodgebrawl

"Last time on Total Drama Island, the twenty-one remaining teens, competed in another TDI fan favorite, the awake-a-thon! The campers goal was to stay awake as long as possible in a three day time span. Lauren and Ken clearly proved to have an put forth for their team, as Ken ALMOST won, but unfortunately kicked the bucket at the last second, providing a last minute win to the gothic Luna. Today our campers aren't gonna be able to weasel their way out, cause they'll be trapped! Haha, anyway find out who the third camper to be voted out is tonight on total…Drama…ISLAND!!!"

________________________________________________________________________

"Yo Chris, when am I getting paid?" Chef growled.

"All in due time my good friend, but first we've got some more important matters to tend to," Chris said, "like getting today's challenge set up."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…," Chef mumbled as he walked over to the boat house.

Meanwhile in the girls cabin on the turtles side…, "Alright, here's the deal Janice, Jessica listen up, today we are going to beat the other team for the third time in a row, you understand me?" Deven asked.

"Got it Ma'am," Janice nodded.

"Uh huh…" Jessica stared out the window at Shane. Shane waved and she winked and waved back.

"JESSICA!" Deven yelled, "If you don't pay attention to me, you are sooooo out of this alliance."

"uhhh…sorry," Jessica said sadly.

"Alright girls, we gotta watch them and make sure they ain't up to anything funky if y'know what I mean," Lala whispered.

"Gotcha," Luna replied, "I have a great idea…"

Later on all the campers traveled to the beach, where their next challenge would take place. As they walked a small, glass cage came close into view. "Dodgeball," Travis said.

"That's right," Chef said, "and this time, were playin fer keeps," he laughed.

"W…What's that mean," Hayden gulped.

"I have a feeling were about to find out," Jay said.

They walked into the glass case and Chris stood in the middle tossing a ball up and down, "THINK FAST!" he shouted as they all walked in, it hit Payton square in the jaw.

"OW…OWOWOWOW, that hurt, you meanie…," Payton began to cry.

"Stop being a wuss man, seriously, it's starting to piss me off!" Ken yelled.

"Your mean!" Payton whined and started pounding (weakly) on Ken's chest.

"Hey, quit that you little b…," Ken said interrupted.

"I'll fix it," Chris said as he pulled Payton off and dropped on the other side of the court. "Alright Tutles get the right, Chickens get the left, now GO!"

"Awesome, were playing dodge ball, I was voted best dodge ball player by my whole entire gym class in eighth grade," Travis said proudly.

"Sweet, guess we know who are star player is then," Charlie said as he patted Travis on the back.

"Alright, now as for the rules of dodge ball, I'm pretty sure your all clear, but lemme just settle a few things, if the thrower hits someone, that person is out, but if they catch it the thrower is out. You may use a ball to deflect, but if it is knocked out of your hands, than your out, however if that ball is knocked out of your hands, and you catch the ball that knocked it out, the thrower is out, and if you catch a ball, you get to bring in a player who was already taken out, got it?" Chris explained.

"Got it!" they all shouted.

"Alright, now you must each have five man teams," Chris stated. After Chris said this the Turtles ended up with Jay, Luna, Ryan, Russell, and May-May, while the Chickens ended up picking Ken, Lauren, Shane, Travis, and Krystal. "GO!" Chris shouted from the sidelines. Russell started it off, by winging a ball at Krystal, which hit her in the face taking her out.

"Ow…that hurt!" Krystal cried.

"OH NOOOOO!!!" Ryan yelled as he dashed over to her aid, "Are you okay?" he asked kindly helping her up.

"Yes, now that you're here at least," She said smiling at him, he smiled back, but as he smiled, Shane came up and hit him with a ball.

"Alright two outs, one for the Chickens and one for the Turtles," Chris said happily, "Let's keep it moving people." Jay tossed a ball, which Ken caught and Jay walked out, but only to be saved when Luna caught the same ball, which Ken through back. "Alright two outs for Chicken, and still only one for the Turtles."

"We can do this," Russell declared. Russell winged a ball, which smashed into Shane's face.

"Awwww…," Shane whined, "THAT HURT!"

"Yeeeeeshhhhh," Chris sneered, "looked like it, but anyway there is only two Chickens left and still four Turtles. Lauren picked up a ball and hurled it and it hit Russell, the turtles star player and knocked him out.

"ugh…," Russell gasped as he got up, "YOU IDIOTS, I TOLD YOU TO PROTECT MY FACE!"

"uhhh…we kinda focus on saving our own butts too man, not just yours," Jay stated.

(confessional)

Jay: Jeez what's up with this dude, I mean he thinks he like OWNS the place.

Russell: Jay had better watch his back if he knows what's good for him.

(end)

Just as the confessionals ended, Jay tossed two balls, which hit both Travis and Lauren and took them both out. "Crap!" Travis exclaimed, "I couldn't do to much in that short amount of time."

"No, just admit that your skills aren't as sharp as you had first stated," Molly declared.

"Seriously guys, I have mad dodge ball skills, lemme go again, I'll prove it," Travis said.

"No…," Ken said. Ken threw a ball and hit May-May resulting in her exit from the game.

"Darnit!," May-May screeched," I was soooo close! THIS ISN'T FAIR!"

"Life's not fair sweetheart, but we have to deal with our losses every now and then," Ken said snickering. Just as he finished a ball smashed into his stomach and threw him upward. "AW MAN! d…dang!" Ken winced as he sat up.

"WOOOHOOO! Score one for the TURTLES BABY!" Jay yelled.

"good job," Luna smiled.

"Congratulations turtles, you have one point to the chickens zero! You have just begun a streak, don't lose it!" Chris announced.

"Alright dudes, what's the game plan this time around?" Charlie asked.

"Me, you, Lauren, Krystal, and Cherry," Ken responded to Charlie.

"What, w…why not me?" Travis asked.

"Face it dude, you suck!" Ken laughed.

"and our team is…?" Payton said impatiently.

"It's gotta be me, you, Luna, Hayden, and Lala," Jay stated.

"Good idea, I kick butt at this game baby!" Lala yelled.

"Alright, both teams have their selections, okay then, lets…BEGIN!" Chris declared.

"Eat rubber!' Ken screamed as he attempted to wing a ball, but was then barraged by a swarm of dodge balls. "OUCH!, dang…," Ken twitched.

"Ken is out, let's keep goin dudes," Chris snickered.

"Everyone gimme a ball, I can win this!" Payton screamed. Payton then began blindly throwing dodge ball, knocking out every player on the other team.

"That's another point for the Turtles, watch it Chickens, this could be your third loss in a row," Chris stated.

"Alright guys, we need a plan, and we need one now, the next round is me, Lauren, Cherry, Christian, and Charlie, we need a victory this time, Christian, can we count on you?" Ken asked.

"I s'pose so," Christian laughed.

"Alright, Paytons performance tells me we should let him in again, but this time I'll sit out, Hayden, Payton, Ryan, Deven, and Jessica, can I count on you guys?" Jay asked.

"If I'm in there should be no problem," Deven flipped her hair and walked into the court.

"HEY!, why do you never put me in?!, HUH?!" Russell asked.

"Because you only care about…you, and we can't have that out there," Jay stated.

"Put me in next time, or your gonna get it," Russell threatened.

"Nah, don't see that happenin dude, your threats don't scare me," jay folded his arms and smiled.

"You'll pay loser, you'll pay!," Russell declared.

"Alright campers the third round is about to begin," Chris stated happily, "let the bloodbath commence."

"Pass it here, Hayden," Payton yelled.

"Got it dude!" Hayden responded and passed Payton a ball. Payton winged the ball, and Ken caught it, getting Payton out, and the tossing it, getting Jessica out.

"Two for one baby, I rock!" Ken said.

"Not really," Hayden snickered as he hurled a ball at top speed, which bounced off of Kens face, and smashed into Charlie's. "Now that's two for one, dudes, SPOT ON!" Hayden jumped up excitedly.

"CHRISTIAN, GILL! ULTIMATE SPINNY STORM!" Christian said as he spun around, tossing the spheres left and right, which hit Hayden and Deven, getting them out.

"I can top that," Ryan yelled, "Ryan super double awesome flipper kick of amazingness, GO!" Ryan then kicked a dodge ball, getting both Christian and Lauren out, and leaving poor Cherry, by herself. "Easy pickins," Ryan yelled. "WEEEE!" he said as he threw a ball, which reflected off the back wall, and hit him in the face. "OW!, DARNIT! THAT HURT!" Ryan said as he fell on the ground.

"and that's a point to the Chickens!" Chris stated. In the next round, Ken got everyone on the Turtles out by using Christian and Shane as walls.

"Now, that's what I call teamwork," Ken said excitedly.

"Another point to the Chickens, and now were tied, lets begin the final round," Chris smiled.

"Alright, I'm playin and so is Janice, Deven, Hayden, and Jay," Russell said, "I don't care what Jay says, I wanna play! GOT IT!"

"Sir yes sir," Hayden saluted.

"Alright, it's me, Shane, Krystal, Cherry, and Travis, you got that?" Ken said.

"Understood," Travis said, "I'll play at my best man."

"BEGIN!" Chris shouted. At the start Deven through ball, that hit and got Cherry out, which angered Travis, Shane then winged a ball and got Hayden out, which Jay was about to retort and get Shane out, but then…

"Gimme that," Russell said as he plucked the ball out of Jay's hands.

"HEY!" Jay said. Russell then threw the ball and it bounced off the back wall, came back and hit Deven in the face.

"OUCH!, Darnit Russell, you'll pay for that!" Deven said as she walked to sit back down.

"That's why you suck!" Jay said "THINK ABOUT THE TEAM FOR ONCE!" He screamed, picked up a ball, hurled it and got Krystal out. Ken retorted and tossed a ball which got Russell out, while Janice attempted to throw a ball, but failed and got out by Ken, leaving only Jay left. Jay scooped up a ball, and hurled it, it bounced off Shane's face, and hit Ken, causing the remaining player to be Travis.

"Alright, I can do this, I can do this!" Travis said as a ball came his way, "YIPES!" he gulped. Travis jumped at the last second and was sent flying backwards and smashed into the wall, and slid down (painfully, I might add) and was slumped against the wall, the ball was nowhere in sight.

"YES! WE WON AGAIN!" Jay said as he jumped for joy.

"Well I guess we know who is going home tonight," Ken stated.

"No…," Travis stood up wincing in pain, "th…think…AGAIN!" Travis held up the ball in his hand, he caught it, he caught the ball and won the challenge for the Chickens.

"No, we lost, WE LOST?! How did we lose?" Janice whined.

"Because of Jay, vote him off, vote him off!" Deven said.

"YEAH!" Janice stated.

"We should," Payton stated.

"Guys come on, he caught the ball, don't eliminate me for that, it's not my fault he caught it," Jay said.

"True, but you were the only one left, and that's kind of saying that it's your fault," Janice said.

(confessional)

Janice: is this what it's like to be popular, to bash on the nerdy guys when they mess up? If so, this is kinda how I want to be in school.

(end)

"See the light guys, come on, that was not my fault," Jay said.

"Yeah, come on you guys, don't blame it on him, he totally did his best," Luna said.

"I…I actually won, I WON! I TOLD YOU I WAS GOOD AT DODGEBALL!" Travis screamed.

"Okay, okay, yeesh we get it dude, shutchur piehole," Ken said.

"Alright, sucks for the Turtles and their first ever bonfire ceremony, alrighty then, this means that you guys have to vote someone off, for the first time," Chris smiled and walked away. The Turtles broke into two sides Deven, Janice, Jessica, Payton, and Russell, and the other side was Jay, Luna, Lala, May-May, Hayden, and Ryan.

"Alright guys, now lets get talkin about who we should vote off…," Ryan said.

**ALRIGHT PEOPLE VOTE OFF THE CAMPER THAT YOU THINK YOU WILL SAY GOODBYE!**

**SORRY FOR THE MINIMAL BUILDING ON RELATIONSHIPS IN THIS EPISODE! IT TOOK ME AWHILE TO THINK OF LIKE CRAZY IDEAS TO PUT IN THIS ONE!**


	10. the third bonfire

The unlucky Turtles sat sadly around the bonfire, each of them sad about their first loss, "Aright," Chris said happily, "Here's the deal, I've got ten marshmallows, but…there are eleven of you, meaning one of you will not get one, and that person, will be the one who has gotten voted off the island."

"Okay, I can do this, just breath in and out," Hayden whispered to himself.

"The first marshmallow goes to…," Chris said and closed his eyes, his finger moved slowly from camper to camper, he pointed at one, and said… "Luna, this one is yours."

"Oh goody, I'm safe," Luna said

"Hayden, Payton, May-May, Lala, and Ryan, your all safe as well," Chris said.

"phew…," Hayden breathed half-heartedly.

"Janice and Jessica, your both safe as well," Chris said.

"Ooo…REALLY!" Janice exclaimed, "I'm safe?"

"and…Jay, your safe too…," Chris said

"good…,I was getting worried," Jay breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright, Russell, Deven, this is the final marshmallow," Chris said, "and its recipient is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…DEVEN!"

"WHAT?!" Russell shouted, "why her and not me? I'm fifty times better than her," he yelled.

"Yeah, whatever, I guess your promise for ratings didn't go through to well, so ummm…we'll be seein ya around pal," Chris smiled.

"FINE! BUT YOUR RATINGS WILL GO DOWN CHRIS MCCLAIN! I SWEAR IT, YOU WILL PAY!," Russell screamed angrily, he continued to scream, but as the boat left sight, his voice eventually died down to a whisper and pretty soon faded away to a whisper.

"Wow, that guy has got some ego issues," Jay said, "glad he's gone.

"I'm with you there buddy," Ryan said high fiving Jay.

(confessional)

Jay: that egotistical maniacal insane male model is gone, BOOYAH!

???: grrr…my plan kind of failed there, oh well, next time, Next time, I'll get what I want for sure, they can be sure of it, MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!

(end chapter)


	11. Capture the Flag

**Last time on Total Drama Island, the twenty remaining campers played some dodge ball, Russell appeared to be a good player at first, but later on it was revealed he was only playing hard to save his own butt from getting out, eventually he got hit in the face and complained to his teammates about not protecting him, meanwhile Deven, Janice, and Jessica, actually just Deven planned to secretly eliminate Jay, who was planning to eliminate Russell, in the end, the Jay alliance prevailed and Russell's powerhouse hunkyness was eliminated from the game, ALONG WITH OUR RATINGS! But anyway, if you do happen to watch this episode, then don't forget to catch the most exciting elimination yet, this time on total…Drama…ISLAND!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

"**Oh man…, brutal vote off guys, but at least we rid of that egotistical maniac," Payton sighed.**

"**You said it bro," Ryan stated as he yawned.**

"**So Mr. Catwalk is gone, eh?" Ken snickered from the other side of the mess hall.**

"**Yeah he is and it was a team decision," Hayden said.**

"**Okay good, I was just asking, yeesh," Ken said.**

"**I take it you're all enjoying brekky," Chris said as he walked in holding two flags one with the Chickens symbol and the other with the Turtles.**

"**Are we playing capture the flag today or something?" Ryan asked excitedly.**

"**Yes, yes we are, way to ruin the surprise," Chris muttered.**

"**Aw baby I love this game," Christian said.**

**(confessional)**

**Charlie: It's a whole new ball game now, we've got this one in the bag, BOOYAH!**

**Payton: A game that involves running…ugh…hello kitty, what am I gonna do?…**

**Cherry: yay, capture the flag, this was the best game in grade school!**

**(end)**

**Outside on the edge of the forest, Chris begins to say, "Alright guys, I hope we all pretty much know how to play, both teams hide a flag on their respective sides, then the other team goes hunting for it, if you get tagged on the enemies side, you go to jail, and a team mate must come and free you, and if you manage to get their flag, you must bring it back to your side, once it's there, YOU WIN!"**

"**Okay…so uhhh…can we like start or something…," Christian said.**

"**Yeah, let's do this come on," Hayden cheered. **

"**Okay, okay, here," Chris said as he tossed the flags to Hayden and Christian. "Turtles get the field, Chickens get the forest."**

"**Okay, since this is capture the flag, the most obvious place to hide it is in the bear cave," Charlie said.**

"**Yeah, but they'd expect that, there's no way they wouldn't check in there," Christian declared.**

"**So…let's hide it, on top of the bear cave," Lauren said crossing her arms.**

"**Uhhh…no…," Molly said, "that would be an example of A HORRIBLE IDEA!" **

"**It was just a suggestion, gosh, you act like I was being serious," Lauren said.**

"**Let's stop arguing, Lauren the top of the bear cave is a terrible idea, but Molly you need to cool your jets braniac, and princess, calm your neck, it's way too early in the game to be arguing with someone," Ken said.**

"**Yeah, cause you'll be the next one voted off, if we lose again, if you keep arguing with me," Molly whispered.**

"**Oh, I don't think so," Lauren said.**

"**Well I know so…," Molly snickered.**

**While on the Turtles side, "HOW THE HECK DO WE HIDE A FLAG IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIELD?" Hayden questioned his teammates.**

"**In the boat house," May-May said.**

"**Under a rock," Jessica said.**

"**On the lifeguard chair," Luna said.**

"**Buried in the sand," Jay said.**

"**Great ide…," Hayden was interrupted by Janice.**

"**In the water!," Janice yelled.**

"**Wait, wait Janice, no…d…don't," Hayden said, but it was too late Janice snatched the flag and dashed towards the water and tossed it in, the flag sank.**

"**Oh crap, that could be a technicality," Ryan said, "ouchies…"**

"**Well, I thought it would be a good idea," Janice shrugged.**

"**Well what else were you thinking, there musta been something else that compelled you to chuck our flag into the lake," Ryan shouted.**

"**Nope…," Janice stated firmly, still looking proud of her decision.**

"**Ugh…, were so doomed," Ryan said slapping his forehead.**

"**Don't worry Ryan, if Chris tells us it was a mistake, we'll just tell him we didn't know it was a rule," Deven said, "that's all, it's not like he bothered to explain it anyway."**

"**True, okay, we'll go with it for now," Hayden said.**

**Back at the division line, "Alright guys, the flags are hidden, the runners and defenders are set, the jails are selected, and this engaging host is about to begin this amazing and epic war of a challenge," Chris said as he winked at the camera, his teeth gleamed in the sunlight.**

"**Oh brother…," Ken said as he slumped.**

**(confessional)**

**Ken: I swear the only thing in the whole world he likes more than himself, is torturing us, for HIS enjoyment.**

**(end)**

"**BEGIN!" Chris shouted, and as if on cue the campers dashed to opposite sides, some dodging and some already getting tagged. A few managed to avoid detection on both teams, Ken, Lauren, and Christian, and Jay, Hayden, Luna, and Lala. **

"**Okay dudes, their flag, is probably hidden somewhere fairly easy, where could you possibly hide a flag out in the open," Christian said.**

"**There is plenty of spots out here, plus they've got that Hayden guy and Payton, and their both pretty smart," Lauren said.**

"**Alright, I say we follow surfer boy, because he actually cares about winning," Ken chuckled. Lauren kicked him in the ouchies. Ken bent over, a tear dropped from his eye as he slumped down and writhed in pain. **

"**Oops…," Lauren said loosely, "my foot slipped."**

"**Guys, shut up, they may have two smart people, but they also have Jessica and she's the dumbest one out here," Christian whispered.**

"**Are you guys really that dumb," Ryan said as he appeared behind them. They all looked at him and tried to scream, but he managed to tag Ken, (whom was still on the ground.)**

"**Great… now Ken is tagged," Lauren sighed.**

"**Well don't look at me, it's YOUR fault," Christian said.**

**As Ken approached the jail, he noticed that Charlie, Krystal and Travis were all tagged as well, "great, so now our fate hangs in the balance of the princess and the great Buboo," Ken said as he rolled his eyes and stepped into the cage.**

"**Looks like your odds are pretty outmatched eh," Janice said.**

"**Wait, your guarding this thing?" Ken asked.**

"**Y…yes," Janice said weakly.**

"**AND YOU GUYS DIDN'T THINK TO BREAK FREE?!" Ken asked angrily.**

"**Well…isn't that against the rules," Charlie wondered.**

"**No! at least not the way I play it," Ken whispered, "come on were gonna formulate a plan to escape."**

"**Alright Turtles, here we go, we can do this, we can win this challenge," Hayden said as he jumped for joy.**

"**Yeah!" Jay cheered.**

"**Of course we can," Luna said, "but we do have to get past three angry Chickens, look!" When she said that, Molly, Shane, and Cherry stepped out of the bushes. **

"**RUN!" Lala declared as they all turned around and began to head back towards the entrance, but Shane was too fast, and he caught Lala, Jay, and Hayden.**

"**It's up to you Luna!" Jay said.**

"**Don't let us down girl," Lala screamed.**

"**Please, you gotta win it!" Hayden said. As they approached the jail, Jessica and Deven sat defeated dead center in the middle of the jail. "Where's May-May?" Hayden asked.**

"**She got away," Jessica said, "and I broke a nail, ugh…this day is just so unlucky."**

"**You let yourself get tagged because of a broken nail?" Hayden asked**

"**Actually you'd be surprised," Deven said, "she found the flag."**

"**and then Molly slapped me," Jessica said rubbing her cheek.**

"**Yes I did," Molly said as she began to guard the cage. After about ten minutes there was a rustling in the trees, a coconut fell from one of them and bonked Molly on the head, knocking her out, May-May and Luna then jumped down, May-May had leaves tied around her entire body and had face paint and a raccoon on her head.**

"**Come on you guys, lets get out of here," May-May said**

"**I…just followed her here," Luna stammered. As everybody left the cage, the Chickens imprisoned campers began to enact their plan.**

"**OH MY GOODNESS," Krystal screamed, "CLAUSTROPHOBIA, I HAVE CLAUSTROPHOBIA," she ran to the edge of the cage and puked on Janice.**

"**Ew…," Janice said, "that's sooo nasty, why did you do that…" she ran towards the water screaming to wash it off.**

"**Gogogog!" Ken said as they all raced out. "Alright, you three go provide some backup, I'm gonna find Lauren and Christian and get this flag."**

**(confessional)**

**Krystal: I am such a good actress**

**Janice: (still covered in puke) (shutters) …ew…**

**(end)**

**Meanwhile, back at the top of the bear cave, Shane and Cherry had their hands full, As a seven camper onslaught over ran them, Shane and Cherry were tied up against a tree. As May-May commanded her troops to seize the flag, they did, and the began to head back, but their path was blocked by a pissed off Charlie, a depressed Travis, and an excited Krystal. "Weee, now I'm ready to show off my true skills," Krystal said as she tagged Deven and Luna**

"**We got tagged immediately, that's insulting to me," Travis said as he tagged Jay and Hayden.**

"**It's not fun being in the big house," Charlie said as he finished it off by tagging May-May, Jessica, and Lala.**

"**Darn it, we totally lost now," Lala said angrily. Back on the Turtles side, Payton sat on the dock, when he saw Janice dash into the water covered in puke, he cringed and then heard voices, he turned around to see Ken, Christian, and Lauren dashing towards the lake, his eyes exploded out of his head, and he nearly puked to, he stood up to block them and managed to tag Lauren and Ken, but was knocked into the water. **

"**Oh…, Darnit we got tagged," Lauren said as she went underwater.**

"**Yeah, but I got the flag," Christian laughed, Payton was still nowhere insight, but then again neither was Ken, just then Ken came up followed by a purple faced Payton.**

"**You tried to kill me!" Payton screamed in an outrage.**

"**Sorry for helping my teammate," Ken reassured. Christian swam to shore and began dashing back towards his side, he noticed Ryan had been knocked out and that Janice was chasing after him angrily.**

"**WOH!!!" Christian screamed as she gained on him, but then she tripped over a rock and began to wince in pain, (mostly because she still had some puke in her eyes.) Christian then crossed the line.**

"**AND THE CHICKENS WIN!!" Chris said excitedly.**

"**Yes!" Christian said as he jumped for joy.**

"**Alright Turtles, you guys sucked that time, so ummm…yeah unfortunately, you guys now have to vote someone off," Chris shrugged and walked away. **

"**Aw man, this stinks!" Lala said.**

**(confessional)**

**Janice: tripping, getting puked on, getting tricked, this day cannot get any worse.**

**(end)**


	12. The fourth bonfire

**The turtles once again sat at the bonfire, all depressed about their previous loss in the challenge earlier that day. "Alright campers," Chris said as he walked to the bonfire with a tray full of marshmallows, "Hayden, your safe."**

"**WOOHOO!" Hayden shouted.**

"**Jessica and Luna are both safe," Chris smiled and threw two marshmallows. **

"**Yaaaay!" Jessica said.**

"**Oh boy…," Luna said.**

"**Jay, Ryan, and Payton are all safe as well," Chris said as he rounded up three marshmallows and tossed them. "Lala, May-May, your both safe too."**

"**AW yeah baby!" Lala screamed.**

"**Deven, Janice, this is the final marshmallow," Chris said, "The person who receives this mallow, will be safe, and this particular marshie goes to…**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Janice!" Chris screamed, "Sorry Deven, your out."**

"**WHAT THE?" Deven shouted, "But Janice, you and Jessica swore allegience to me."**

"**Well you shouldn't have said you wanted to win then," Janice said, "maybe one of us had the same idea."**

"**Oh really now, well I'll have you know, this shows ratings are going to tank, because the only two antagonists are gone," Deven said as she walked to the dock angrily and hopped into the boat of losers, and disappeared into the abyss.**

**(confessional)**

**???: finally she's gone! No I'm free to unleash my true potential, ehehehehehe!**

**(end)**


	13. Not Quite Famous

"**Last time on Total Drama Island, the campers were put to the test in a game of capture the flag, the teams took turns, doing great and sucking, but in the end it was the turtles who were dried up and were sent to the bonfire, and as it turned out, it was mean girl Deven who was packed up and sent home, for her bitterness towards the other campers, and her not-so-secret alliance with Janice and Jessica, today our campers will either be up FTW or left high and dry, let's see who goes this time, on total…Drama…ISLAND!"**

**________________________________________________________________________**

"**Chef, our ratings are going down the tubes man," Chris said slumped over at a desk crying.**

"**What do you want me to do? Chef said.**

"**I don't know, find me a new villain, and I want someone good, not like goody goody, but like evilly good," Chris stated with one final sniffle.**

"**Okay then," Chef said shrugging as he left the room. The tired campers groggily entered the mess hall, Ken sat down, he fell asleep and his face slammed into the table leaving an indent. All the other campers walked like zombies to the lunch trays, picked one up and walked to get their food, Chef served an even nastier looking green slop, with little yellow and brown specks in it. Jessica barfed and Travis fainted. **

"**Okay, that looks gross," Shane said.**

"**But your gonna eat it," Chef said angrily. **

"**What? No fair! Why should I have to suffer?" Shane asked.**

"**You insult my food, you HAVE to eat it," Chef said as he scooped up a spoonful of it and shoved it into Shane's mouth, Shane gagged and fell on the floor gasping for air, (and a barf bag) everyone else sat in horror as Shane fainted from the food, at that moment everyone dropped their trays and ran out of the mess hall, without even a word or a bite to eat.**

"**Enough Chef," Chris said, "today we will have a talent show, so pick three people from your team that you think are talented enough."**

"**Alright, auditions," Janice said.**

"**Ooo, ooo, ooo!, pick me pick me!" Payton said.**

"**Okay…Payton," Janice said, "what can you do?"**

"**I can sing Hannah Montana songs," Payton stated.**

"**Hannah Montana?!" Ryan said as he slapped himself in the forehead, "You joking man, what a lame talent."**

**Payton turned around angrily, his eyes looked like they were burning, his hair stood up straight and his glasses tinted, "Don't you ever insult Hannah Montana," Payton said in a very deep voice.**

"**YIPES" Ryan shrieked, "d…dude calm down, you might actually hurt me…" Ryan said as he chuckled and ducked away.**

"**You doubt me don't you?" Payton said in an even deeper voice, he then began to sing a Hannah Montana song beautifully, (sounding exactly like Miley Cyrus) and gracefully finished it off with a bow.**

"**uhhh…that was so…lame…," Ryan sulked.**

"**Well I loved it," Janice said, "good job Payton, you did great!"**

"**Who died and made you leader, sweet cheeks?" Ryan asked.**

"**Well since Deven is gone, I figured I'd take her role as team captain," Janice said.**

"**Your our team captain now?" Hayden asked, "and since when was Deven our captain, I thought Jay was."**

"**Yeah, Deven ain't have no leadership skills, she deserved to go, if she was supposed to be a villain, she really didn't work it too well," Lala stated.**

"**Besides, and no offense Janice, I don't think you have the right leadership qualities," Jay said.**

"**Well I think she's a great leader," Payton said.**

**(confessional)**

**Payton: what else was I supposed to say, I mean she's the only one on the team who thought I was good, oh well, this is to be used to my advantage.**

**Janice: why don't I have leadership qualities, I mean it's not like Jay has them, that's for sure.**

**Jessica: ooo… a talent show, time to show off how great I look in a bathing suit!**

**(end)**

"**Okay guys, who is talented enough to compete on a stage," Lauren asked.**

"**Hmmm…? What's your talent princess?" Ken asked.**

"**For your information it just so happens to be…to be…," Lauren stopped to think for a minute, but her mind froze.**

"**Maybe a kiss would help jog your memory, hmmm?" Ken asked.**

"**Uhhh…get real," Lauren said, "I have undiscovered talents, that can definitely beat anything you can do."**

"**Oh yeah," Ken said, he then pulled out three bowling pins and began to juggle, every three cycles he added another one. "ahem…," he coughed.**

"**Well, that's one talent found," Charlie said clapping, now we only need two more.**

"**What?!" Lauren questioned, "were seriously using that crap?"**

"**Yeah, it was good, I bet you REALLY wanna kiss him now, huh Lauren," Shane laughed.**

"**You wanna retaste chefs food?!" Lauren asked.**

**(gulps) "hehe, n…no…," Shane shivered at the thought of the food from that morning.**

"**Alright, we still need two more you guys, luckily, I can play the guitar," Jay said proudly.**

"**Okay then, go for it," Janice said. Jay played a song on the guitar and sang to it, he turned out to be pretty good, even catching May-Mays attention, which was hard to do.**

"**GREAT JOB, WAY TO GO MAN, WOOT!" Everyone cheered, except for Janice who was still mad about his earlier comment about her not having good leadership skills.**

"**No, I refuse to put that in my talent show," Janice folded her arms.**

"**YOUR TALENT SHOW?!" Lala asked, "alright baby, your in, I don't know what she's talkin about, girls crazy.**

"**Alright guys, I can dance," Charlie said proudly.**

"**Yeah, me too," Christian said as he began to dance too, music played in the background.**

"**Well Chris didn't say anything about not being able to do team acts, so I guess you're both in," Ken said.**

"**Fine, but if we lose, don't come crying to me," Lauren stomped away angrily.**

"**Princess has got some royal issues, eh Kenny?" Christian said.**

"**Yeah, yeah, hold on a sec," Ken said as he followed her.**

"**One more person, we've gotta figure out, who it's gonna be," Hayden said.**

"**ME!" Janice stated.**

"**No…me," Jessica said as she walked out in her favorite bikini.**

"**HOT MAMA!" Hayden's eyes nearly pooped out of his head, "Sorry Janice, but this is to good of an opportunity to pass up!"**

"**Pervert…," Janice mumbled.**

"**Hey, what's wrong princess?" Ken asked Lauren.**

"**If you really must know, you guys are selecting people to be in this talent show, without first consulting me, THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!" Lauren shouted.**

"**That's it, are you kidding me?" Ken asked.**

"**Well, let me have a chance," Lauren said.**

"**Okay, well let's hear your talent," Ken said.**

"**Never mind, how about Molly?" Lauren asked.**

"**Uhhh…sure, I'll go ask her," Ken stated, Ken ran up to talk to Molly, whom was more than happy to show her talent, she ran into the girls cabin and grabbed two beakers and a bunch of chemicals labeled 'toxic', then she ran outside, placed them on the table and began to work.**

"**Alright, now if I mix this and this and this and this and this and THIS!" Molly spoke very fast, "I get…TADA, the greatest soda ever made!" **

"**I'll be the judge of that," Christian said as he snatched the soda, "hmmm…AMAZING! I say she's in."**

"**Alright, we got our people, let's go!" Ken said.**

"**Alright campers, welcome to Total Drama Talent Night, please take your seats so we can begin," Chris smiled, "okay here's the deal, Chef is a very hardcore judge, so your performances will be rated via Chef-o-meter, once your performance is done, you will wait for your rating and then return to the bleachers and sit back down, and without further ado, we begin! Chickens your up first." Molly stepped up onto the stage and brought out her chemicals, she began to mix them, adding every single drop of every chemical she had, when she was done, she handed chef the concoction.**

"**Drink it," Molly said.**

"**You sure this is safe?" Chef asked as he tipped it towards his mouth.**

"**It's soda, of course it's safe," Molly stated as Chef took a sip.**

"**SODA?!" Chef screamed, "Do you know what caffeine does to me, you coulda told me that before I sipped it."**

"**He's gonna blow," Chris said, "EVERYBODY TAKE COVER!" Chef then flew into a blind rage, swinging his arms and running through everything in his way and totally destroying Molly's chemistry set, he then crashed into the cliff and fainted. "Phew it's over," Chris breathed, "alright, since Chef is out cold, we'll have to have a short commercial break until he wakes up."**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Man: New McClain perfume, it smells just like Chris, from the hit Total Drama series, Men if you wanna attract a pretty lass, by McClain perfume, (begins talking fast) McClain perfume may not be right for you, if you are not narcissistic, torturous, evil, rich, self-centered, or a reality show host, send McClain perfume back and we will refund half of your money *maybe*. (Talks slow again) and also try, new McClain hairspray, now you don't only have to smell like him, but you can look like him too. (Man removes mask revealing himself to be Chris) ORDER NOW!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**(confessional)**

**Chef: Nearly dying makes a man realize something and that is…failing them in the talent show competition.**

**(end)**

"**One!" Chef said as he returned to the table, the barely visible light lit up on the Chef-o-meter, the ashamed Molly returned to her seat in the bleachers.**

"**Alright, next up we have…Jessica, from the Turtles," Chris said, "this should be interesting…" Jessica stepped out in her bikini, and strutted down the runway, getting looks from all the boys, the girls looked away and some rolled their eyes, Shane whistled and jumped up on the stage.**

"**You look gorgeous," Shane smiled.**

"**Awww, thanks Smith, you're so sweet," Jessica said as she turned around and headed back to the end of the stage and disappeared.**

"**IT'S SHANE," he screamed, slumping back into his seat.**

"**Three," Chef said, "modeling isn't a talent."**

"**Next up, we have Charlie and Christian, performing a dance of sorts," Chris said as he gestured towards the stage.**

"**Hit it Charles!" Christian pointed at him,**

"**You got it Gill," Charlie said as he pressed a button on a stereo and they both began to dance. As the dance progressed Christian and Charlie both turned around at the same time, and bumped into each other, Charlie fell off the stage, Christian fell into a rope, his arm bumped a switch, which caused the rope to lift him up.**

"**HAHAHA!" Chef laughed, "That was hysterical, but it was supposed to be a dance, so…two." Christian and Charlie both sighed as they returned to their seats.**

"**Next we have Jay!" Chris shouted. Jay took out his guitar and began to sing a love song, directed at a certain girl on his team, he looked over and smiled at her, she smiled back, as he finished, he got up, bowed and walked offstage.**

"**Eight," Chef stated.**

"**And the finale for the Chickens is…KEN!" Chris screamed. Ken came out riding on a unicycle, with three bowling pins, just like his audition, every third cycle, he pulled another pin out of his jacket and added it, when he got to ten, he threw them all up in the air, when they came down, they landed perfectly in a bowling type fashion, he then jumped the unicycle and let it roll towards the pins, it hit them getting a perfect strike, Ken then bowed and got off the stage.**

"**Nine," Chef said, "but just because I hate show offs."**

"**And now for the Turtles final person, Payton," Chris said. Payton stepped up to the microphone, cleared his throat, and began to sing (once again) exactly like Miley Cyrus, Janice OOOed and AHHed, Ryan gagged, Hayden snickered, and Ken covered his eyes. Payton finished.**

"**Thank you, thank you," Payton said in his normal voice, he walked offstage.**

"**Perfect ten," Chef screamed, "How'd you know I was a huge Hannah Montana fan?"**

"**I didn't, but that's awesome!" Payton shouted.**

"**He beat me? ME?!" Molly screamed.**

"**He beat all of us somehow," Ken said.**

"**Yes, and you know what that means Chickens, it's bonfire time!" Chris screamed excitedly.**

"**Crap, that's right," Ken slapped his forehead.**

"**But…everyone who didn't compete in the talent show is invincible, meaning only Molly, Ken, Christian, and Charlie are eligible for vote off tonight," Chris stated.**

"**WHAT?!" the four mentioned contestants screamed.**

"**You guys willingly competed, not my fault buds," Chris laughed.**

**(confessional)**

**Charlie: that's a downer, I hate downers…**

**Molly: Allergic? To caffeine, what a joke?**

**Christian: We rode that challenge further into the ocean, now I just wanna get back out, before to many of us drown.**

**Ken: Aww man, another bonfire after so long…ughhh…this stinks…**

**(end)**

**I NEED A LIST OF FEARS FROM ALL CONTESTANTS PLEASE!**


	14. The fifth bonfire

The bass once again sat around the bonfire, awaiting their doom, however only four of them had to be worried tonight.

"Tis the fifth bonfire this game and one of you unlucky rascals will leave tonight, without a word, who will it be?" Chris asked, "however Lauren, Krystal, Shane, Travis, and Cherry have invincibility tonight, so here's your mallows, enjoy! Now for the elimination, Ken, your safe."

"Sweet, I thought I was toast," Ken said, knowing very well that his performance was probably the best on his team.

"Gill, you are also safe," Chris smiled.

"Nice maaaan!" Gill smiled as he ran up to claim his marshmallow.

"and the last one goes to…," Molly bit her tongue and began to sweat, Charlie sat on the stump with the same look he always had on his face, a smile. "…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Charlie," Chris finally announced.

"WHAT?! But m…my calculations, they were perfect, unquestionable, your saying my research wasn't good enough? BUT HOW CAN THIS POSSIBLY BE?!" Molly screamed.

"Shut up already," Chris shouted, "now get on the boat and GO!"

"This isn't fair, you can't do this to me, why me, why not Charlie, he messed up more, I can't believe this…," Chef slapped a piece of duct tape over her mouth and tossed her in the boat, she began to squirm and mumble, but no one heard anything, but a quiet whisper fading into the distance.

(confessional)

Ken: how many nut jobs came here, yeesh, I thought I was crazy!

Travis: I feel like I should go hide under my pillow till the game ends!

???: Hmmm…she could have been a valuable asset to my plan once the teams dissolved, no matter, a minor setback, either way someone strong was voted off, and now the rest will be easy pickings!

(end)


End file.
